Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a configuration of a mounting member in an electronic component.
Description of the Related Art
An electronic component in an electronic apparatus is an electronic device such as a semiconductor chip primarily mounted on a mounting member, and the electronic component is secondarily mounted on a wiring member such as a printed wiring board.
Such a mounting member includes a connecting portion (internal connecting portion) to be connected with an electronic device and a connecting portion (external connecting portion) to be connected with a wiring member. In an electronic component, an electronic device and the internal connecting portion is sealed to be packaged with a sealing member such as a resin such that the external connecting portion may be exposed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-294343 discloses a light receiving integrated circuit apparatus in which a light receiving integrated circuit and a chip capacitor are mounted on a circuit substrate and are sealed with transparent resin.
A reduced distance between the internal connecting portion and the external connecting portion could reduce the size of the electronic component. The external connecting portion is spaced away from the sealing member as much as possible such that the sealing member may not cover the external connecting portion. This, however, may prevent the reduction of the size of the electronic component.
The present invention provides an electronic component having a reduced size.